


Bittersweet Revenge

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had survived the explosion. Now as he awaited to be sent off to Boiling Rock, the man of the mask no longer is visited by one of his old victims. One bent on revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Revenge

He had survived.

They weren't sure how. Hell, the bloodbender himself wasn't sure how he had managed to escape the burning wreckage of the boat his baby brother blew up. In the end, he was still held accountable for his crimes against the city, and was being held under constant surveillance at the police headquarters. The Avatar had returned to the city from the South Pole with the others, giving him a look of pity before stripping him of his bending. No longer was he Amon the revolutionary leader. No longer was he Noatak the waterbender. He was no one, just a lost soul locked away in a cell, waiting to be moved out to Boiling Rock.

The door to his cell opened, yet he kept his gaze downcast. It wasn't until he heard her voice did he bother to look up at her, his hands bound to the stone wall above him by chains.

"Revenge is a bitch, isn't it Amon?"

"Chief Beifong. I would say this is a surprise, though we both know what a lie it would be. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" He asked, raising a brow at the older woman. She scowled for a moment, green eyes cold and hard like steel.

"Paying you a special visit. I thought this would be the only chance I got for revenge against you, so I'm taking whatever I can get." She replied, reaching at her side and bringing out three short and thick metal cables. He eyed them warily, his body tensing for the possible oncoming of lashes.

"Oh you don't need to worry. These aren't going to be used to hit you. I've got something much worse than that in mind. You took everything from me that night on the island. It was more than my bending, it was my mother's legacy. You defiled her name when you did that, and now I'm here to make you pay. I can't think of a better way to say 'fuck you' than to do so with my newly reacquired bending, don't you?" Lin asked, manipulating the cords to slither down her body to the floor, moving towards the ex-bloodbender like a pack of snakes. Amon tried to stand but was caught on the chain that held him to the wall. Pale blue eyes flickered to the three cords, each bigger than the last before he looked at her.

"I never thought you would have it in you to be so vindictive, bender." He spat out, trying to kick the cords away from him. They coiled around his legs, snaking their way upwards. She laughed at his futile attempts, causing him to flush in anger.

"You should know to never mess with a Beifong." She replied, watching as one of the metal cables -the thickest one, he noted with an inward frown- slithered around his back. Amon shuddered at the cool touch of the metal as it slid past his waistline, crawling farther down his ass. His heart picked up as he tried to move from the intrusive cables.

"I was simply following what I had believed to be the right way for equality."

"Cut the bullshit, Amon. Your beliefs were flawed and twisted to create some perverse utopia." She snapped, flicking her wrist at him. The two remaining cords twitched and separated, one traveling up the expanse of his muscled chest to slither around his throat while the other wormed its way through the front of his pants, cool metal wrapping around his semi-hardened member and squeezing it gently. He bit back a grunt as he threw his head back to stare at her, silently challenging his new guest to press the matter any farther.

"You know, I was surprised when the secret was revealed that the mastermind behind the revolution, the same man that preached for equality for nonbenders, was a bloodbender himself. Can you just imagine the way your precious followers reacted? How betrayed they must have been?" Lin questioned, rolling her fingers slowly. The end of the cable that had wrapped itself around his neck slithered up to his mouth, cold metal pressing against his lips. The one around his cock tightened its grip and quickened its speed, whereas the one behind him prodded at his entrance. He trembled from the chilling touch.

"As soon as your secret was revealed, you take your brother, who was stripped of his bending by your hand, and try to ride off in the sunset together only for some freak explosion to occur. During your little failed get-away, the city was in an uproar over the true revelation: Trusted Amon, looked at like almost a God to nonbenders, was a bender himself. It made my work hell." She growled, twisting her wrist to the side. The metal cable that was tentatively poking at his entrance forced its way inside of him suddenly, a sharp pain shooting through his body. Amon tensed, his pale blue eyes widening as a small gasp escaped his lips. The metalbender took this as an opportunity to go farther with the ex-bloodbender's torture, sliding the other cord into his mouth and all but gagging him.

Amon barely had time to adjust to the sudden intrusions that moved in and out of him, a heavy, metallic taste overloading his senses. He felt humiliated and disgusted with himself and the bender, yet remained eye contact through the assault, pulling his upper lip back into a snarl.

"And then you wash up on shore, burned and waterlogged by breathing. What little calm and control we had on the city was gone in a flash as soon as word got around. I will say this: If we hadn't had taken you into custody, Spirits only knows what would have happened to you and your body. I don't think there would be much effort to be made if we were to form a search party. How does it feel? To go from the most worshipped man in the city to public enemy number one?"

The older man hung his head as far as he could, trying to force himself to not make a sound for her benefit. His senses were becoming overloaded with a new height of pleasure, something he found himself to wish to be bothersome or shameful instead of secretly desiring more. The cable around his cock increased its speed, whereas the one inside of his ass pushed deeper and deeper with each thrust, his body slowly becoming accustomed to the pain. The one that was practically fucking his mouth was getting sloppy, saliva coating the metal exterior and his lips. He would not give in, not to her of all people. He would not give—

Blue eyes shot open and clouded with lust as he threw his head back against the stone wall when the thicker cord struck something deep within him. His body tensed at the sensation, a loud and muffled moan slipping past the gag. The earthbender above him gave him a twisted grin.

"What? Don't tell me you're actually enjoying this." She scoffed, resting one hand one her hip as she sped up the attack. He tried to glare at her the best he could, trying to make it as convincing as possible while shaking his head. It was becoming more and more difficult to control himself and not give into the building pleasure. Lin grimaced, her steely green eyes taking on a clouded color to them. She would never admit the sounds the man before her made drove her insane with lust. It was twisted, wrong, filthy, sinful, but Spirits she enjoyed it. Reaching out, she grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing him to look her in the eye as she manipulated the cable to strike the bundle of nerves hidden away in him repeatedly. Amon tried to ignore it to his best extent, but with each thrust against it he felt his resolve crumble into nothing. A warmth quickly pooled in the bottom of his stomach, demanding to be set free. The chief of police must have caught on, as she mostly focused on the cord stroking his twitching member, speeding up the pace it was at.

Amon couldn't care at this point what sounds he made as he rocked his hips against the metalbender's practice cables, a keening mewl passing through his lips. Just when he thought that he couldn't hold out any longer, he felt the familiar tightness before arching his back and releasing in his pants, groaning loudly.

The two stood there in the cell, the only sound being that of his labored breathing. She pulled the cords out slowly of him, her grip on his hair tight while she watched his face scrunch in pain before releasing him.

"Just think, you bastard. This is nothing compared to the pain you put all of us through. All of the ones who were unfortunate enough to fall beneath you." She hissed, bending the cords out of the room and turning on her heel to follow after them. The metal door slammed shut, echoing in the small room. The water tribesman stared at the spot the woman had been standing, his body sore and violated. He shifted and scowled at the mess in his pants he had forgotten about. He hadn't expected any of this to happen, but the ex-bloodbender had to admit to himself. He hadn't thought of the metalbenders using their cables in such a manner.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this, Lin somehow became a bit of a dominatrix I guess? So... sorry about that.


End file.
